Taking chances
by BloodLust92
Summary: Set during new moon. Bella turned to music and even if it kills her to show her feeling that Edward may never see... it was her Release. When she has a concert who comes back to see her. But who comes back? Rated t just incase... Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Set six months after chapter three in 'New Moon'**

**BPOV**

I could hear people calling my name. Who would have thought that my emptiness… my misery would bring me what everyone else would want… to be noticed. To be… I don't know what I am really… famous?

Only a mere three month ago I started writing music. Even though it killed me to compose- It reminded me of _him._ It was my release. Besides Jacob being the one that held me together; music was my release. My way to let out everything I ever felt for him.

"Bells? You ready?"

I turned around and saw Jacob poking his head around the thin curtain. I picked up my guitar and slung it around my back. Jake came up to me and wrapped me up in a tight hug. I laughed. "Can't breathe Jake" I managed to choke out.

He chuckled and set me down, took my small hand in his giant russet colored one and walked me towards the stage entrance.

"Nervous?" He asked noticing my hands were shaking of their own accord.

"Well… yeah. I've never sung in front of people. Let alone the people of Forks. You know I don't like attention." **(A/n: I never sang in front of people before… I was in a talent show last year for school that was the first time I ever sang in front of my family… I made them all cry!)**

"You'll do great! Trust me on that. I'll be right over here when you're done." I nodded and walked onto the little makeshift stage in the gym of Forks High School. I was really ht e only place that could hold this many people.

I walked up to the mic with my head down. I took a deep breath and looked out to the audience, then back around to my little backup band. I took one more deep breath to calm myself, sighed and turned back to the audience.

"Hey you guys! You all ready?"

There was a loud thunder of clapping and cheering.

"Alright!" I said with fake enthusiasm. The crowd couldn't tell… at least I hope they couldn't. "This is called Breathe."

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away  
'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way  
People are people and sometimes we change our minds  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time_

Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm  
Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm

Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see  
'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down  
Now I don't know what to be without you around

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to

Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve  
People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to

It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me  
It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh

I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry

Once the last notes were strung I looked over at Jake while everyone clapped. He was smiling with the craziest wolfish grin I have ever seen on him. I laughed and looked back out to the crowd. The gym doors flung open and I saw two people I thought I would never see again.

The dark hair and pale skin. But nothing could compare to the eyes. The pure butterscotch color.

Alice and Emmet.

I took a deep breath and looked back to the band.

"Ready?" I whispered.

Then I remembered what song I was going to sing now. Nobody knows… They just had to come in on this song. What timing.

I looked over to them and they took the last two seats left in the gym. Front row. Smack dab in the middle.

I looked back to the band nodded and they started playing.

_Nobody knows  
Nobody knows but me  
That I sometimes cry  
If I could pretend that I'm asleep  
When my tears start to fall  
I peek out from behind these walls  
I think nobody knows  
Nobody knows no_

Nobody likes  
Nobody likes to lose their inner voice  
The one I used to hear before my life  
Made a choice  
But I think nobody knows  
No no  
Nobody knows  
No

Baby  
Oh the secret's safe with me  
There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be  
And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone  
Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown  
And I've lost my way back home  
I think nobody knows no  
I said nobody knows  
Nobody cares

It's win or lose not how you play the game  
And the road to darkness has a way  
Of always knowing my name  
But I think nobody knows  
No no  
Nobody knows no no no no

Baby  
Oh the secret's safe with me  
There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be  
And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone  
Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown  
And I've lost my way back home  
And oh no no no no  
Nobody knows  
No no no no no no

Tomorrow I'll be there my friend  
I'll wake up and start all over again  
When everybody else is gone  
No no no

Nobody knows  
Nobody knows the rhythem of my heart  
The way I do when I'm lying in the dark  
And the world is asleep  
I think nobody knows  
Nobody knows  
Nobody knows but me  
Me

When I looked up I say Alice sobbing into Emmet's shoulder. Emmet had her arms around her and looks like he was shaking with tearless crys too. It broke my heart.

"Okay… you guys want something more upbeat?" There was another roar of cheers.

_So, you see  
You've got me back again for more  
And it seems  
Your song is in my head  
This is war  
Mystery; how I could feel you breathe me_

I was sure you would keep  
Every promise; you would keep  
Every word

Well,  
I try to put your stories in line  
But nothing adds up right

For every 99 times  
You looked me in the eye,  
You looked me in the eye  
And swore you weren't lying  
Well, I was so blind  
I never saw the signs  
I'm getting out tonight  
And you're not invited

Its a shame  
That you left me hanging like you did  
It was brave  
But it was much more foolish  
Don't you think?  
Cause you know I wont be satisfied  
Until you realize

For every 99 times  
You looked me in the eye,  
You looked me in the eye  
And swore you weren't lying  
Well, I was so blind  
I never saw the signs  
I'm getting out tonight  
And you're not invited

These things are oh, all so typical  
These things are unforgivable  
I'm gone and you're invisible now  
Don't let me catch you followin'  
Don't ask, cause I'm not offering  
You've caused enough of my suffering, oh

For every 99 times  
You looked me in the eye,  
You looked me in the eye  
And swore you weren't lying  
Well, I was so blind  
I never saw the signs  
I'm getting out tonight

For every 99 times  
You looked me in the eye,  
You looked me in the eye  
And swore you weren't lying  
Well, I was so blind  
I never saw the signs  
I'm getting out tonight  
And you're not invited

"Alright guys… last one for the night." I looked at Alice and plead with my eyes for her to understand.

_Won't be so easy  
This time to hurt me  
You can try  
This time, know baby, there are no tears left here to dry  
If you think you can wound me like before  
If you think you can do that anymore  
Won't get to far, nooo  
You can't break a broken heart_

So try your best now baby  
Try your best to break me  
You can't break a broken heart  
No damage you can do now  
I'm immune to you now  
You can't break what broke apart  
There's nothing you can do to me no more  
You can't break a broken heart

Hurt me before now  
Won't hurt no more now  
Not this time  
You might do better messing with someone else's mind  
Cuz you're not gonna break me down again  
Your done with doin' me the way you did  
It's gone to far, eh  
You can't break a broken heart

So try your best now baby  
Try your best to break me  
You can't break a broken heart  
No damage you can do now  
I'm immune to you now  
You can't break what broke apart  
There's nothing you can do to me no more  
You can't break a broken heart

So don't waste your time  
Your time has come and gone  
What are you here for?  
You can't hurt me any more

So try your best now baby  
Try your best to break me  
You can't break a broken heart  
No damage you can do now  
I'm immune to you now  
You can't break what broke apart  
There's nothing you can do to me no more  
You can't break a broken heart

So try your best now baby  
Try your best to break me  
You can't break a broken heart  
No damage you can do now  
I'm immune to you now  
You can't break what broke apart  
There's nothing you can do to me no more  
You can't break a broken heart

Break a broken heart

"Thanks for coming everyone… I hope you enjoyed the show." I said and walked off towards Jake. His back was ramrod straight.

"Jake?" I asked but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Alice and Emmet; who were quickly approaching me.

"Jake… go get some fresh air. They won't hurt me I promise."

He looked down at me furious but must have seen something that made him back off.

"Meet me at the truck."

I nodded and he walked off after giving Alice and Emmet one last glare.

"Bella?"

I turned around warily and was met by two sets of cold arms wrapping around me holding me tightly. One on each side of my arms. I wrapped my arms around their necks and pulled them to me, not wanting to let go… Not even wanting to think of letting go.


	2. I cant

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!**

***Slaps big manilla folder full of cash on table* "So... Do i own twilight now???"**

***takes money* "... no..." *Runs off***

***SIGH***

**BPOV**

_PREVIOUSLY_

_"Jake… go get some fresh air. They won't hurt me I promise."_

_He looked down at me furious but must have seen something that made him back off._

_"Meet me at the truck."_

_I nodded and he walked off after giving Alice and Emmet one last glare._

_"Bella?"_

_I turned around warily and was met by two sets of cold arms wrapping around me holding me tightly. One on each side of my arms. I wrapped my arms around their necks and pulled them to me, not wanting to let go… Not even wanting to think of letting go._

**PRESENT**

As much as i didn't want to let them go i had to. I couldn't really breathe... they were holding me so tight.

"Alice? Emmet?"

"Huh?" They said in unison. I Laughed.

"I can't breathe!" I chuckled.

"Sorry..." Emmet let go first, but Alice just kept on holding on.

"What are you guys doing here?" Alice looked up at me, sorrow filling her eyes. "Not that i don't want you guys here... I just thought I'd never see you again."

"Bella..." Alice's voice trailed off and i could feel her shaking.

"Alice what is it?" She was starting ot scare me.

"I missed you so much." She wailed.

I smiled and pulled her closer to me. But... if they were back... then what about... _him? _" Alice? Em? I-is... Is there anyone else here?"

"Yeah..." she said hesitantly.

"Who exactly?"

"Well..." Her eyes glazed over and then a huge smile flew across her face.

The gym doors flew open yet again to reveal the one who caused my broken heart. The one who caused me to not be able to sleep, eat, be truly happy. The... love of my life. The love of my existence... since that is all i am doing anymore.

His eyes met mine, and i stopped breathing. Everything stopped moving. I brought my eyes to the ground. It seemed to be the safest place to look. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly. This had to be a dream. It just had to of.

"Bella?" My eyes snapped open. There was no way i could have imagined his voice. It sounded even better that in my hallucinations. "Bella look at me."

I shook my head like the stubborn child i was. He grabbed my chin and gently made me look up at him. I looked anywhere but his face. I knew what i would find there. The love that used to fill them would be gone.

He cupped my cheeks in his hand and forced me to look at him. His cold skin felt inviting. Something i had longed for for so long. The electricity was there still. There was now way i could imagine that. And there was something in his eyes that i didn't understand. Pure and absolute love. That shouldn't be there.

I took a step back. Edwards hands fell to his sides and i turned away. I let one lone tear escape my eyes before whispering "I can't do this... I have to go..." With that i took off.

***

I had driven Jake home. He kept asking me what was wrong. But I would just shake my head.

It had begun to rain, and the winds were fierce. I wasn't watching where i was going until i hit that oh so familiar street that led to the cullens three mile long drive way. I say something flash into the street. I slammed on the breaks, adn they let out a loud screech.

I didn't realize i had closed my eyes until i opened them and saw four sets of blood red eyes stare right at me through the rain covered windshield. I instinctively locked the doors... not that that would do much to four vampires.

Then out of no where... the one i would dread sicking on my worst enemy walked out of the wooded area.

Victoria.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!**

_I had driven Jake home. He kept asking me what was wrong. But I would just shake my head._

_It had begun to rain, and the winds were fierce. I wasn't watching where i was going until i hit that oh so familiar street that led to the cullens three mile long drive way. I say something flash into the street. I slammed on the breaks, adn they let out a loud screech._

_I didn't realize i had closed my eyes until i opened them and saw four sets of blood red eyes stare right at me through the rain covered windshield. I instinctively locked the doors... not that that would do much to four vampires._

_Then out of no where... the one i would dread sicking on my worst enemy walked out of the wooded area._

_Victoria._

_***_

PRESENT (enjoy my lovelies!)

Victoria slowly stalked towards the drivers side. I swallowed around a hard lump in my throat. _Please not now... this couldn't have happened a month ago? Before they even decided to come back? _I thought.

She reached my door and smiled menicingly at me. I unbuckled myself quickly and moved back towards the passenger door. Cringing when i saw the other four were surrounding all four windows.

Didn't Alice see this? Of course she didn't... she would have been here by now if she did.

I shut my eyes tightly and took a breath and tried weighing my options... If i stayed in here they would ruin my baby, and then Alice wouldn't get here in time

Or... I could comply and let her have me.

Could i do that to Charlie?

Or Alice and Emmet?

Or... But i didn't have time to think the rest to that statement because there was a loud screech and a large scratch on my driver side window where Victoria held her nail at the end.

I took a deep breath and moved back over to the drivers side and unlocked the door. "Wait..." I whispered. I know she heard me because she had cocked her head to the side.

I decided i wasn't going to fight.

There's no point any more.

I opened the door slowly, and shut it behind me the hairs stainding on the bak of my neck tears welling up in my eyes, and Victorias soprano voice giggling and piushing me up against the truck hard. So hard that it threw any air i had left in my lungs out and causing my knees to buckle only being held up by Vitorias hand constricting on my neck. I didn't even have time to process anything else when i heard i low yet highpitch ferral growl come from behind the truck. My air supply was gone and my lungs were burning for oxygen. I needed to fight before the other ones deided to help in my suffering. I tried to pry her hand away but she wouldn't budge. She constricted tighter pushing her thumb on my voice box which would result in applying more pressure on my throat.

I started seeing black spots when i felt my arms and legs being held out as she lifted me higher by the throat, and looked up at me. Smiling at her work. My senses were slowly going when i felt a sudden pop in all four of my limbs. I wanted to scream i really did. But i couldn't do to her hand. Tears streaming donw my face i was dropped i gulped air and clasped my throat coughing and sobbing. I felt cold arms around me but i must have scared them because i sreamed when they touched me.

I couldn't hear anything. I didn't want to hear anything. But when the arms pulled me closer and sniffed my sholder i froze and screamed, and looked up into a pair of wild onyx eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!**

_PREVIOUS_

_I couldn't hear anything. I didn't want to hear anything. But when the arms pulled me closer and sniffed my sholder i froze and screamed, and looked up into a pair of wild onyx eyes._

_PRESENT_

"LET ME GO!" I screamed trying to push on the stone cold body but evene the little effort killed.

There was howling in the back round and dthen i was flying. I was still held close to the body and i tried to calm myself.

The only thing i could do to even think of calming myself was singing. I started to hum some of the songs from tonight. But it wasn't distracting me much from the pain in my shouldes and hips.

Before i knew it the rain stopped pelting against me skin. I couldn't open my eyes. I wouldn't open my eyes. I was afraid of what i might see.

"Bella? Come on open your eyes. For me?" The melodic voice begged. But I wouldn't open them.

"For Edward?"

"For me Bella? Please? Love, let me see your eyes." Edward asked. And as much as i didn't want to i complied. I opened my eyes to find all of the cullens running around trying to find things to get me. Blankets water carlisle bag. The Works

Alice quickly push Edward out of the way and pulled me into a tight hug. I screamed bloody murder when she touched me because my limbs were still unattached and the secound she touched me it sent a wave of pain through my limbs but it hurt mostly in my shoulders because that is where she was holding.

"Alice! Get off of her!" Edward screamed.

"Oh my god! Bella! I'm so sorry!" Alice said pulling away quickly and her hands came up to my face and stroked my cheeks softly wiping away the tears.

There were soft murmurs all around until i was picked up again. I fought the scream but i could not fight the tears.

I whimpered when i was out of the arms of my angel.

"Edward" i said shaking and the pain doubling with the shaking

"Yes Bella." he said a mere inces from my face.

"whats going to happen now?..."

"well carlise is going to come up here and pop your limbs back in place... it wont be pleasant."

I felt the tears forming before hte spilt over quickly. "go..." i whispered. The last thing i heard was a door shut quietly. But i could have sworn i heard him say as he left "I love you my bella..."

***

(dream)

_"Your not good for me bella."_

_"No... Edward don't leave me"_

_"I'm sorry." and with that he was gone._

_''EDWARD!'' I screamed._

_I started to walk throught the woods when a large russet brown wolf came up and pulled me back_

_"Jake! Let me go! I need to find him."_

_All he did was growl._

_There was actually multiple growls..."_

"Get away from her!"

"She's coming home. She doesn't belong to you leech.'' Jake sneered.

Just then Jake tried to pick me up but i was still so sore that i screamed. I must have scared him because he dropped me quickly which made me start to cry because the fall really hurt.

"Atleast let me administer some morphine or something into her system." Carlisle said. "Before you take her anywhere."

"Fine" he said

Not long after i was pain free for now. Jake carried me to my room and set me down before sitting on the bed.

I curled up into his side when he asked, "are you okkay bells? Did they hurt you?"

"No. Jake... I want to go back..."


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!**

**SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED THIS ONE IN A WHILE BEEN BUSY WORKING ON HTE OTHER ONES AND I JUST COULDN'T FIGURE OUT WHAT TO WRITE UNTIL LAST NIGHT.**

**Previous**

_I curled up into his side when he asked, "are you okay bells? Did they hurt you?"_

_"No. Jake... I want to go back..."_

**Present**

"You what?!" Jake yelled at me.

"Jake quiet down Charlie!" I whipsered trying to listen for snoring but heard none.

"He's not home Bella. He was with my dad when I came and got you, and you are NOT going back!" He shouted at me while his entire body shook.

I know i should have had a better mind but at the moments I didn't I got up and got right into his face "You can't tell me what to do Jake. Your not my father!"

His whole frame was vibrating now. He was going to lose it. I quickly dove for the side of my bed and hid as i heard the ripping of flesh and clothes.

I looked up and he was so close to me. At least a foot away. His teeth were bared and his eyes dark. He took a menacing step towards me and I took another fear filled in my eyes tears streaming.

I took a step back as he took another and I hit the creaky floor board by my bed side table before slamming into it.

"Jake... calm down... please your scaring me." I pleaded. He growled in response. He looked towards my window and i made my escape.

I bolted down the hallway and stairs thankfully without tripping and flew throughthe door and into the cold streets of forks.

I could have used my truck sure which got here god knows when. But i didn't have time to think I just ran. Ran as fast and as gracefully as my legs would let me.

About ten minutes down the road the Volve pulled up peeling and spinning towards me and stopped not a foot away. "Get in Bella! Hurry!"

I complied quickly and buckled up slamming the door as the car spun around and towards the Cullen Mansion.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked frantically.

I couldn't answer. I was still in shock of what had just happened. Before I knew it I was being pulled out of the car by Edward and carried into the house.

I quickly brought my arms around his neck and held tightly. I don't know if I should trust him right now. But his scent was turning my Brain completely frazzled.

When he went to set me down on his couch to let me go i pulled on him tighter. Sure he could easily make me let go, but he didn't. He held me close and kissed my hair, my forehead and cheeks.

Not long after did i fall asleep.

***

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs close by and cold arms still around me. I could feel a weight of a blanket on me and the sitffness of the couch that had made my neck stiff as well.

I opened my eyes to the sight of Edwards bright butterscoth ones and all of a sudden tears were streaming down from my eyes.

There was so much love and worry etched in his eyes i couldn't take it. I wasn't full out sobbing just sniffling as tears ran down.

I reached up and ran my fingers over Edwards features; trying to mesmerize everything before he leaves again. He started doing the same but stopped when i ran my thumb over his bottom lip.

If i kissed him right now it would only hurt worse when he leaves me again.

I turned my face away only to be brought back to looking into his eeys and he slowly inched his way toward my face.

"Wait," I whispered. But he didn't stop. He kept moving and placed his lips slowly on mine. THe tears started flowing again as all I wanted to do was kiss him back. Which I did.

A few minutes later i broke for air only to have him kissing my neck and collar bone.

"Edward... Please stop." HE stopped immediately and looked at me hurt filling his eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked looking as if he was going to cry.

I shook my head and sat up and got up off the couch. "No you didn't... I just need to think." I said walking away and toward his music room. I shut the door and slid down it curling into my self.

I sat there for a good five minutes before i got up and walked over to the piano.

There was paper on top of it along with a pencil. I grabbed them and sat down on the floor while putting hte paper on the bench. I started to write down lyrics but took a deep breath before i did.

_(Taking Changes By Celine Dion)_

_Don't know much about your life  
Don't know much about your world but  
Don't want to be alone tonight  
On this planet they call earth_

_You don't know about my past and  
I don't have a future figured out  
And maybe this has gone too fast  
Maybe its not meant to last_

_But what do you say to taking chances  
What do you say to jumping off the edge  
Never knowing if theres solid ground below  
A hand to hold  
Or hell to pay  
But what do you say,  
What do you say_

For the next two hours i spent sitting on the floor writing. Esme and Alice had both come in to check on me but they didn't ask me what I was doing thankfully.

Another hour passed as I sang the lyrics in my head and put a tune to them on a guitar I had Asked Esme if she had. I had tuned the acoustic quickly and started playing, humming the the words as i went.

I threw the guitar over my shoulder and walked out back towards the living room where I had left Edward. He wasn't there.

"Esme? Wheres Edward?" I asked and seconds later she was by my side leading my up the stairs.

I took that as an answer and started walking towards his room.

When I got there i took a deep breath and knocked lightly on the door. The door opened a bit to find Edward sitting on his couch facing his window with his eyes closed.

I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. His head turned to me slowly but he didn't open his eyes.

I cupped his cheek in my hand and he leaned into it. I smiled and sat down on my knees taking the guitar off of my back. He sat up and pulled me into a hug and went to touch his lips to mine when I pulled back slightly.

He looked confused as i just ducked my head and went to grab the guitar again.

"Just let me do this first okay?"

HE nodded and looked at me as iset my self up. i walked over to the window for a minutes before turning towards him. "I wrote this earlier... please really listen to the lyrics."

He nodded and i started strumming the opening notes to the song, before taking a deep breath and start singing.

_(Taking chance by Celine Dion)_

_Don't know much about your life.  
Don't know much about your world, but  
Don't want to be alone tonight,  
On this planet they call earth._

You don't know about my past, and  
I don't have a future figured out.  
And maybe this is going too fast.  
And maybe it's not meant to last,

But what do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

I just want to start again,  
And maybe you could show me how to try,  
And maybe you could take me in,  
Somewhere underneath your skin?

What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?

Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

And I had my heart beaten down,  
But I always come back for more, yeah.  
There's nothing like love to pull you up,  
When you're laying down on the floor there.  
So talk to me, talk to me,  
Like lovers do.  
Yeah walk with me, walk with me,  
Like lovers do,  
Like lovers do.

What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

Don't know much about your life  
And I don't know much about your world

I looked back at him after I finished. I had completely moved in front of him and when I looked down i noticed that the door was wide open with the rest of the Cullens looking at me awe struck. They hadn't heard my voice before besides Alice and Emmet.

They were all waiting for Edwards reaction to my song, as was I. He stood slowly and walked over to me taking the guitar off of me and pulling me into a tight embrace.

_This is it, the moment of truth_ I thought, _Does he want me after that?_

"Let's take that chance... I am going to make up for what I did to you. I swear to you..." I nodded and his face inched slowly towards mine when i heard a door slamm open against a wall down stairs.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY DAUGHTER!" Charlie screamed.

_Oh no..._

**So guys? How was it?**

**I expect a lot more reviews than the four I have now :( **

**I would really appreciate the more reviews.**

**This is a lot longer than my normal chapters haha!**

**Once again review if you loke or dislike.**

**I don't care choose.**

**Just click that little green button at the bottom of the screen and send me you love or hates!**


	6. Rly Rly short chapter!

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!**

**SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED THIS ONE IN A WHILE BEEN BUSY WORKING ON HTE OTHER ONES AND I JUST COULDN'T FIGURE OUT WHAT TO WRITE UNTIL LAST NIGHT.**

**_Previous_**

_"Let's take that chance... I am going to make up for what I did to you. I swear to you..." I nodded and his face inched slowly towards mine when i heard a door slamm open against a wall down stairs._

_"WHERE THE HELL IS MY DAUGHTER!" Charlie screamed._

_Oh no..._

**PRESENT**

I stood frozen before Esme and Carlisle moved down the stairs before me pulling me along with them.

Esme and Carlisle nose both scrunched up as they smelt Jake from the door way standing next to my father looking quite smug.

My eyes widened in suprise. He knows that i wouldn't be in anydanger with them.

"Jake..." I started but my fathers eyes shot to me and i visibly cringed behind the Esme gripping her shoulders.

"What's going on Charlie?" Carlisle asked and Esme caressed my hand, then pulling me under her arm and rubbing my shoulder.

"Bella go home get in Jakes car now!" Charlie bellowed making me cringe again.

I sqaured my shoulders before letting go of Esme and taking a step closer to him.

As I took the steps I saw the rest of the Cullens on the stairs looking quite curious. Edward was leading them and leaning over the railing.

I shot him a look saying 'don't do anything' and flicked my eyes toward Jake and Charlie before flicking back.

He nodded and stayed leaning where he was.

I turned back to Charlie and squared my shoulders again. "I'm not going anywhere." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"The hell you aren't!" Jake said before he grabbed my wrist quite forcfully and started to pull me towards the car.

I tried pulling back but it wasn't helping. i would just skid across the ground. i pulled back one more time and i felt something snap and jake dropped my hand widening his eyes as i grasped my arm.

Edward came flying out the door as well as Charlie yelling profanities trying to get him to slow down.

"Are you okay?" He asked trying to pry my arm from his. I shook my head as i felt a few tears run down my cheeks as I looked up at Jacob.

I got up with the help of Edward and walked back into the house. Walking past Charlie who looked quite surprised that I let Edward come anywhere near me and that Jacob would hurt me. I never thought he would either but, maybe he just wasn't thinking straight, right?

Before I made it through the door I looked toward Charlie and then looked down knowing what I had to do.

"Dad... Whether you like it or not... You can't stop me from coming here. If you don't like it... then I will just move out.

And with that I turned and shut the door.

**Okay so i know this was majorly short but i wanted to update for you guys!!!!!**

**please review!**


	7. Authors note

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry I haven't been able to write lately.**

**I've been so busy what with school finishing up in a matter of four to five weeks!**

**EEEEEEK! lol**

**I probably won't be able to put another post up for a lil while longer I have some major projects I have to get done and my portfolio for the end of the school year.**

**I am also in the middle of getting ready to tape my audition for glee!**

**Yes thats right glee! hehe **

**I'll b singing 'Don't Rain On My Parade' By Barbra Streisand (no clue if I spelt that right lol) **

**If you guys could go onto myspace (if you have one ) in the next week or two I should have a video up for my audition!**

**Look for the girl that says her name is Amanda From Massachusetts! **

**Okay And please Review/comment whatever you want to call it!**

**I would really appreciate it!**

**Thank you My Lovely Readers for being so patient with me!**

**~BloodLust92**


	8. Again

**Hey Faithful Readers!**

**I am Sooooooooooo sorry!**

**I've been grounded the past few weeks, so i havent been able to write new chapters lately.**

**Hopefully once school finishes up I will be able to get on the computer!**

**I miss my reviews!**

**:(**

**I wish I had more reviews for the following stories:**

**ALL OF MY STORIES!**

**lol But there is nothing I can do about that!**

**I have some good numbers for what I have written.**

**But I would still appreciate some more reviews. *nudge* *nudge *wink* *wink***

**lol **

**Okay so I will have a new chapter up as soon as possible.**

**Oh and hey I guess as of right now i am stopping My Baby and will start the sequal as soon as I can.**

**Thank you those readers who reviewed, favorited or asked for alerts to My Baby.**

**I could have written a bit more, but Im glad the way it came out!**

**Thanks guys you have all been wonderful!**

**3 BloodLust92**


End file.
